Can you keep a secret?
by The nyasha
Summary: There are 5 new girls at Cross Academy but what happens when they ambush Zero at a cafe Zeroxoc Oc vs Kaname read pretty please
1. Chapter 1

Can you keep a secret?

Good I'm almost there maybe I'll find them here*bang bang bang* step1 crouch down hoping for survival step2 open one eye step 3 glomp

**Zero's P.O.V**

"Get off me" I exclaimed to the **psycho** that was on my back "Zzz Zzz" _oh great she's asleep she actually looks really familiar nah I'm probably just seeing things_

**At Cross Academy**

**Hitomi's P.O.V **

_Where am I...ahh yes I found Zero-kun and Cross-san he promised to adopt me but on one condition no pressure sensitive bombs I can live with that and I get to keep my how to make a bomb books. _"Zero can you wake her up" asked chairman Cross "headmaster you've adopted me!" I scram Zero,Kaname and Yuki's gaws dropped "Zero do you remember who I am...never mind...Yuki Chan it's very nice to meet you" "Hitomi's where are your bags? Headmaster asked "they're in my pocket" I pulled 2 barbie sized bags from my jacket pocket "expand" I said as I they grew bigger 1 medium backpack and 1large trunk bag "what's in that trunk ? asked dono (lord but he's actually a giant idiot) Kaname asked " let's see 20 bazukas 12 nuclear bombs an enchanted sword/gun and 3 how to make a bomb books a three more bags of the same items" _beat that Kaname anyway I need to tell Zero my big secret he might hate me but oh-well his someone very dear to me. _"Out!" Zero said "what!" _if I prove to him that I can fend of the fan girls AKA the nightmares before Christmas maybe he will consider _"Zero-kun I have a proposal" "no" he said "just hear me out... if I can fend off the crazy girls and be part of the disciplinary committee I can stay...deal?" "Fine" Zero mumbled thinking I wouldn't hear _bad choice dude _"before I go, headmaster is there an extra uniform anywhere? " "ah yes here is your uniform" he cried I'll just wear the jacket since I was at work now were is that window...there it is

**1 **_**five story fall later...**_

_I just have to be polite unless they take it then I have to use force *evil face* _ "who's that?" asked one fangirl they all turned to face me go figure "hello everyone my name is Hitomi that is all I may say for now...anyway I'm a member of the disciplinary committee. So I'll make this short and sweet you don't cross the line,push and shove and you can come to the oncoming school ball or do the opposite and never see the night class again and when I say that I am dead serious and I'm not bluffing, deal?" "Deal" they all formed 2 neat horizontal lines so they could all have a good view after the night class passed I went out for patrols and met everyone back at the headmasters quarters along with dono Kaname and the amazing not that can fit a train in his mouth AKA Hanabusa Aido complaining about the girls not screaming his name "yay I get stay at Cross Academy, headmaster I have a job outside of school so I was hoping that I could come out of school grounds and I'll tell you everything after Mr I can fit a train in my mouth is gone AKA aido" "hey how do you know my name?" he asked "there's an arrow right above your head...just kidding you'll know soon enough,now shoo I have some important things to discuss with headmaster Cross that doesn't involve you two now shoo.

_**After they left... **_

" You see 7 years ago when I was at hospital after I was attacked some dimwited doctor injected me with an unstable substance when I was in a coma. Awhile later I started to see things I thought it was my imagination until I was given my sole gem, I started training and soon learnt that it was a familiar slowly turning into a witch and it was my duty to eliminate any of the two. I also had learnt that I could travel trough reverse and even stop time so I have these weapons because I can stop time shoot and the bullet will stop after I'm done I get a few meters away press the detonation button and it's game over for the witch. That's all I can tell you OK I need to do something see you tomorrow!" _Aha there's a wall I'll just take...a...little...nap._

**The next morning**

_Talk about breaking your back wait what time is it? 7:50 nonononono I've got to get to work come on wake up twilight it's 7:50 and boss is going to kill us where's headmaster _"I'm going to work bye...deploy roller-boots

**At work**

_Well that was close with five minutes to spare wait why's Zero here there here of all places here he should come with me just incase. _

**Zeros's P.O.V**

_hey what is she doing OMFG this isn't a kitchen it's filled with weapons _"I need to...you're um...do you know wait Twilight status" she said but I couldn't help but wonder what she was trying to say "tekactu ,power 69, attack 50 we need the others" Twilight the talking freaking talking wolf said then 6 girls that looked like they were cosplaying someone appeared next to Hitomi "assemble!" she said and a full fledged fight began 7 girls vs the so called "tekactu" it was short and obvious who would rein victorious "yay yay yay zero is going to praise us " Hitomi said in a happy go lucky tone " in your dreams" I replyed coldly "Zero you're so cruel" she said as she handed me a clipboard it said

_Name:Hitomi_

_Age:16_

_Hair length and color:175cm(or reaches the ground) silver_

_Birthday:October 24_

_Family:Murdered by pureblood_

_Friends:Sphera-Fujioka,Kande-Himura,Anarika-Maki,A kemi Mori,Madoka-miki,Sayaka-miki_

_Current home: Cross Academy 1day_

_Previous home: tent 5 years_

_Victoties:390_

_Losses:1_

_Occupation:leader of squadron 1/vampire hunter_

_Weapons:specialist in bombs,guns,long range weapons and tome_

_Powers: can walk through time _

_Name:Sephra_

_Age:16_

_Hair length and color: 23cm violet_

_Birthday:June 16_

_Family: mother_

_father_

_Sister_

_Friends:Kande Himura,Anarika Maki,Akemi Mori,Madoka miki,Sayaka miki,Hitomi_

_Current home:54 yukata drive_

_Victories: 230_

_Losses:4_

_Occupation: number 1 of squadron 1_

_Weapons:master sword fighter wields burning fury_

_Power:can heal quickly_

_Name:Kande_

_Age:17_

_Hair length and color:44cm brown_

_Birthday: January 5 _

_Family:mother _

_Father _

_Brother_

_Friends:Sphera-Fujioka,Hitomi,Anarika-Maki,Akemi Mori,Madoka-miki,Sayaka-miki_

_Current home:34 tetsu road_

_Victories: 201_

_Losses:2_

_Occupation:number 2 of squadron 1_

_Weapons:bow and arrow_

_Power:immeasurable speed_

_Name:Anarika_

_Age:16_

_Hair length and color:45cm black_

_Family: mother_

_Father_

_Friends:Sphera-Fujioka,Hitomi,Akemi-Mori,Madoka-mi ki,Sayaka-miki_

_Current home: 69 kanazu gardens_

_Victories:195_

_Losses:4_

_Occupation:number 3 of squadron 1_

_Weapons:a spear connected by chains_

_Power:is able to erase memory_

_Name:Akemi _

_Age:16_

_Hair length and color:74cm orange_

_Family:mother_

_Farther _

_Sister_

_Friends:Sphera-Fujioka,Kande-Himura,Anarika-Maki,H itomi,Madoka-miki,_

_Sayaka miki_

_Current home:84 aburai ave_

_Victories:197_

_Losses:3_

_Occupation:number 4 of squadron 1_

_Weapons:enchanted guitar _

_Power:can change form_

_Names:madoka and sayaka _

_Ages:15 _

_Hair lengths and colors:164cm light pink and light blue_

_Family:mother_

_Father _

_Sister (madoka+sayaka)_

_Brother _

_Friends:Sphera-Fujioka,Kande-Himura,Anarika-Maki,H itomi,Akemi mori_

_Current home: 21astuke place_

_Victories:199_

_Losses:2 (each)_

_Occupation::number 4 of squadron 1_

_Weapons: both do tome_

_Powers:can sense each other from miles away_

"So I bet you're wondering which is which" Hitomi asked as there was a gun pointed at her head "who and what are you!" Zero asked as he unlocked the safety of his bloody rose "honestly we don't know but there are very few of us around the world I know what you're thinking, we're not extraterrestrials normal people can't see us like this but you can. Okay let's go talk to headmaster Cross jump on" she said pointing at a horse that appeared out of nowhere


	2. Chapter 2

Can you keep a secret?

**hey my peeps this is episode 2 of can you keep a secret please don't abandon little old 11 year old me (fact) any way if you don't know vk watch it on to the story  
PS my food is cold T_T**

* * *

****"So I bet you're wondering which is which" Hitomi asked as there was a gun pointed at her head "who and what are you!" Zero asked as he unlocked the safety of his bloody rose "honestly we don't know but there are very few of us around the world I know what you're thinking, we're not extraterrestrials normal people can't see us like this but you can. Okay let's go talk to headmaster Cross jump on" she said pointing at a horse that appeared out of nowhere ''no''

''I hoped we wouldn't have to do this'' I said as I tied Zero's hands together and duck-taped his mouth and put him on the horse

**In headmaster Cross's office…**

''headmaster, my friends are going to enrol into your school as part of the school defence committee plus I've got your signature'' I handed him a piece of paper and a $15,000 cheque he adjusted his glasses '' I guess it's fine as long as one of you is in the disciplinary committee'' he announced. Yuki interrupted ''can be my hi-chan and I can be your yuu-chan!'' ''okay yuu-chan!'' I stated ''where's Zero?'' Yuki asked as I jumped out the window ''I'll find him'' I said after I jumped out the window while sprinting to the stables someone grabbed me from behind it was Zero ''you need to do my shift next week for payback unless you come and do shots for 5 hours straight'' he demanded ''fine'' I said as I took the gun out my bag as well as my phone it said 'gone for shots with zero will be back before 6 PS he wants pay back see ya!

**At the hunters shooting grounds.**

''how many?'' Zero asked as I handed him a rice ball ''199'' I said ''199''he said as well I leaned closer to his ear and told him that my friends were spying on us. I stood up and jumped on the roof slowly creeping behind them and said ''hi!'' ''we were just about to come back zero wanted pay back but he started it'' ''but you duck taped me!'' ''what's this about duck tape '' yuki asked ''we'll discuss this later'' I forcefully said ''you two look really similar same hair colour, eye colour and you're almost the same height…

**At headmaster cross's house...**

**please press that button good or bad **


End file.
